


Unexpected Results

by pressxforfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressxforfeels/pseuds/pressxforfeels
Summary: Hermione decides that she wants to cook a surprise dinner for her girlfriend, Ginny, to show her that she cares -- the muggle way -- and the results aren’t exactly what she was expecting.





	Unexpected Results

Stupid.

This was _stupid_. Ridiculous. Foolish. Ill conceived. _Incredibly stupid_. There were no doubt countless other adjectives that could’ve been used to describe what a terrible idea this was -- _terrible_; that was a good one -- all ones that she would certainly think of later.

Words and phrases that Hermione knew would run through her mind later that night while she was laying in bed preparing to sleep, or even days from now when she found her mind momentarily wandered as it sometimes did. Normally when she wanted it to the least, sometimes reminding her of all the little mistakes that she had recently made, or all the things she still needed to do.

Something that, admittedly, had happened less and less over the years. A side effect of becoming more self-confident, of feeling more secure with who she was and the friendships that she had made.

Of course she also knew that finding someone like Ginny Weasley -- and later on finding out that by some miracle the redhead also felt the same for her -- didn’t exactly hurt with any of that either.

There was no denying that Ginny made everything easier. It felt like a giant cliche, but it was the truth. She never felt judged with her girlfriend, didn’t feel as though she had to watch what she was saying in case it came out too blunt or harsh. Ginny had quickly, almost effortlessly, become accustomed to the way that Hermione was when it came to her work habits. Knew when she was going overboard and working herself too hard, could tell when she needed a break and how to prod her into taking one.

Ginny was kind and caring. Funny and intelligent in a way that kept Hermione on her toes, had always made her want to know more about the girl, sparked her curiosity.

In short, Ginny Weasley was exactly who Hermione Granger needed and no matter how cheesy, or cliche, that happened to sound... well, it was true. True and she wanted to take tonight to show it to Ginny.

Hermione knew that she didn’t really need a special occasion to show her girlfriend how much she cared about her (she tried to do that as often as she could, hoped that after a year of dating she was getting better at it), but she figured that the redhead still deserved something special. Hell, they _both_ deserved something special, didn’t they? They worked hard, they worked long hours, and after having moved into their own apartment nearly two weeks ago now it seemed like the right time to do something.

Or, at least, it had when Hermione had started her day.

A rare day off for the brunette _had_ seemed like the ideal time. Hermione had waited until Ginny had left for work -- seeing her off with a kiss -- and then had gotten started. Unpacking the few boxes that they still had left and putting away the items inside -- odds and ends that they hadn’t been able to find a home for originally, as well as that ridiculous lamp Ron had gotten them -- before tidying up a little. Something that had gone well, the part of her day that had been a _good_ idea.

The few errands that she’d decided to run also hadn’t been too bad either, the day going relatively well until the brunette had returned home and decided to cook a romantic meal for two.

_Without_ using magic.

It should’ve been simple enough -- after all, she’d seen her mom cook enough times to where she should’ve been able to and after so many summers spent at the Burrow watching Mrs. Weasley something should’ve rubbed off on her. Not to mention that she’d picked out the perfect recipe from the book that Fleur had been kind enough to buy them for a housewarming present, one that had seemed simple enough.

Of course the black smoke that emanated from the oven...

“No, no, no!” Hermione groaned as she grabbed one of the pot holders off of the counter, uselessly flapping it in the direction of the smoke to try and clear the air, lips pulled downward in a distinct frown.

_Stupid, stupid idea._

It wasn’t until she heard the front door open and then close that she stopped waving her arm in front of her, knowing that the sight of it would only add to her embarrassment.

From where she stood in the kitchen she could hear Ginny shuffling around in the living room -- no doubt sliding off her shoes before removing her coat, bag being hung on the hook after that -- something that she knew gave her less than a minute to fix this.

Her frown deepened at the thought -- fix this? How could she fix a roast chicken that was so burnt it was smoking?

It was a question that went unanswered, her estimated time of a minute going by more quickly than she would’ve thought, the sound of a quiet huff breaking through her thoughts.

“What’s going on in here?”

She didn’t need to turn around to know that she’d see something closely resembling amusement etched on Ginny’s features. Something she might’ve been able to appreciate more if she wasn’t as annoyed with herself and the ruined dinner as she already was.

Instead of immediately answering Hermione instead focused her attention on the oven, turning the dial off first and then opening it up so that she could remove the offending now ruined meal. Fortunately it seemed that she hadn’t managed to do any damage to the pan itself, though the same couldn’t be said for the bird inside.

“Mione...” Ginny tried again, her tone less amused now and more concerned, gentle. Hermione could hear her take a couple steps closer, could picture the expression that would be on her face at this point, one that would certainly melt her heart if she was turned around.

With a sigh she gestured toward the chicken, stepping to the side so that Ginny could fully see. “That.” She replied, tossing the pot holder back onto the counter, trying her best to keep her tone flat, not wanting to take her annoyance out on Ginny, or show how upset she might be. A fact that, despite not actually facing the other girl, somehow didn’t seem to go unnoticed by her.

Then again Hermione knew she shouldn’t have been surprised -- that was just another one of those things she loved about Ginny, wasn’t it?

After a few moments of silence Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection, followed by a warm cheek pressing between her shoulder blades. “Thank you for cooking dinner.”

In spite of herself the brunette couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips, her head shaking slightly. “I _ruined_ it, Ginny.”

“It’s only a little burned.” 

“Should we have your eyes checked?”

She could feel a smile forming on Ginny’s own lips against her back, “Besides, as the person who the nice thing was being done for I’m the one who gets to decide how it turned out.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, the chicken _is_ burned...” She lifted one hand to point at the blackened bird, placing the other on Ginny’s forearm. Something that should’ve made it easier to see what was coming next, but considering their positions... well, no, considering their positions Hermione _really_ had no excuses.

“But it is.” Ginny stated matter-of-factly before continuing on, “Now I know that you’re going to continue to argue with me so I’ll save us both the time and we can skip to the part where you admit I’m right.” Another statement that was put forward as fact, and one that Hermione wanted to argue with, but as soon as she felt ten fingers begin to flutter against her stomach she knew any chance of doing that was lost.

“Wa-_it_!” The word ended in a poorly contained squeal that had Ginny laughing along, one that also seemed to only encourage her as she picked up speed, Hermione’s laughter soon following.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that over all that squealing you did there, Mione.” One hand moved away from her stomach and onto her side, pinching and prodding instead, pulling out another one of the aforementioned squeals that Hermione would absolutely deny later.

The same way she was going to deny how high pitched her laughter become when Ginny’s hands moved onto her ribs and her lips found her neck in a move that could only be described as evil.

“Gihihinny!” She managed to get out between laughter that turned into breathy giggles when the touches became lighter, more teasing than torturous.

She could feel Ginny’s smile against her neck, fingers slowing but still not coming to a complete stop. “Alright, I’ll stop... but only if you agree that you didn’t ruin it.”

Hermione tried her best to turn her head in order to give what would’ve been a glare if not for how much she’d been laughing up until this point -- or if not for the expression of pure happiness on Ginny’s features -- watching out of the corner of her eye as the redhead laughed at the attempt.

“You did a really nice thing and I got to do _this_, so it wasn’t ruined. It was just... not what you expected.”

It was an explanation that not even she could argue with, something that she figured Ginny could see. A kiss placed to a different spot on her neck before all ten fingers stilled entirely, arms squeezing her before loosening enough so that Hermione could turn and find herself face to face with Ginny, taking the opportunity to greet her properly.

The two pulled away with new smiles and Hermione had a feeling that maybe her stupid idea wasn’t _so_ stupid after all.


End file.
